


Esconderijo

by carolss



Series: Bônus : Nossos pais iriam odiar isso tanto [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: "Tá me procurando ?" o rapaz de cabelos azuis disse."Não se ache, eu só preciso ficar longe das pessoas um pouco"





	Esconderijo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts), [Mallu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallu/gifts).



Se você fosse no canto direito do pátio onde as crianças do ensino fundamental passavam seus intervalos você repararia em um pequeno espaço que mal dava para uma pessoa passar entre a quadra coberta e o muro da escola, havia um pequeno vaso na frente e algo que parecia um barril de lixo no final. A planta ele podia simplesmente passar por cima e o barril estava completamente vazio então era fácil de ser empurrado, e lá havia um pequeno espaço com bancos bem mais confortáveis dos que os usados no pátio normal, uma pequena arvore que dava amoras e sombra, e não podia ser observado de nenhum ponto da escola. Aegon tinha mostrado aquele lugar para Gendry alguns dias após eles se falarem pela primeira vez, ele disse que sua irmã que lhe mostrou quando ela ainda estudava lá e que ela e seus amigos nunca tinham sido pegos ali, que na verdade ela tinha certeza que a administração do colégio tinha esquecido que aquele lugar existia.

E Aegon estava lá quando Gendry chegou naquele dia, debaixo da arvore fumando um cigarro com um livro de Jack Kerouac em seu colo e um sorriso em seus lábios quando ele notou a presença de Gendry naquele lugar.

"Tá me procurando ?" o rapaz de cabelos azuis disse.

"Não se ache, eu só preciso ficar longe das pessoas um pouco" Gendry disse se sentando ao lado dele "Me dá o seu cigarro ?"

"Eu achei que você tinha largado"

"Eu larguei mas duas horas fazendo projeto de grupo com Joffrey me fez decidir que talvez uma vida longa e saudável não valha tanto a pena assim"

"Okay" Aegon disse tirando o cigarro do canto de seus lábios e o colocando entre os lábios de Gendry.

Gendry deu uma tragada longa, e Aegon observou.

"Porque você está sorrindo ?" Gendry perguntou.

"Você já ouviu falar do conceito de um beijo indireto ?"

"Você tem doze anos ?"

"Não, dezessete"

"Bem pessoas que ligam sobre beijos indiretos geralmente são bem mais jovens do que isso"

"Algumas pessoas acham o meu espirito juvenil charmoso"

"Tem doido pra tudo nesse mundo"

"Pois é"

"Mas sabe é bom que um beijo indireto seja capaz de te fazer sorrir porque é tudo que você vai conseguir de mim"

"Eu seriamente duvido que isso vá ser tudo que eu vá conseguir de você"

"Você pretende me forçar ?"

"Não, mas o tempo que você tá me fazendo esperar me está deixando um tanto tentado a te fazer implorar quando a hora chegar"

"Continue sonhando Aegon"


End file.
